


The Impala

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Crossovers [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Lake House (2006)
Genre: Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), M/M, Past Real Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Fantasy romance about a relationship that forms between a mechanic and a doctor who used to drive his Impala two years in the future. Only able to communicate by speaking through a cassette tape in the car's stereo, the pair begin to fall for each other, but can they ever be together?





	1. Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so many things as a tribute to the show and our boys, now I've decided to write one for Baby. Hope you enjoy.

Sam Campbell takes a drive in his Impala for the last time, as he makes his way to the reputable salvage yard he sold it to.

The thought of this car disappearing from his life almost makes him want to cry, but he knows she'll be in good hands with Bobby Singer.

When they finally reach the place, Bones from the back seat starts to whimper, and even once Sam's handed over the keys, with the promise he can come check on it to make sure Bobby keeps his word, she still refuses to move.

"Come on Bones. We have a new car now." Sam tries to coax her out, but she still won't budge. But then, he remembers his plan, and gets in the driver's seat one last time to leave a small gift: a cassette tape in the tape player. Hopefully whoever buys her will appreciate her the way she's meant to be.

That done, Bones has finally decided to come out of the car, and follows Sam to the new car they traded for the Impala, and with that, Sam leaves the Impala in the rearview mirror.

Meanwhile, two years prior, Dean Winchester is just being given the Impala by his father, having purchased his own truck to replace her.

But instead of immediately jumping in the driver's seat, he decides to really just take her all in, her beauty in the sunlight leaving him breathless.

Back in Sam's time, Sam's just showing up to the hospital to start his rounds.

He walks up to the admissions desk and asks, "Excuse me?"

It's so busy this time of day, the receptionist doesn't even look up, just holds up a finger, says, "One moment please.", then hands him a form. "Fill this out and wait over there."

But Sam doesn't, instead informs her, "No, I'm actually Dr. Campbell. I was told to report here."

Once that's established, it's literally moments before Dr. Wyatt grabs him and has Sam walk and talk, handing him a stack of patient files,

"I need you to cover 22 patients on rounds on this floor and the next one."

Sam knows he's still new to this, but still, "Did you say 22?"

Dr. Wyatt only says, "I know. Pretty quiet, especially for in the morning. You run into any trouble, page me, but do your best to not rely on me to bail you out of everything. Med students can help you move faster."

When Dr. Wyatt spots a patient on a gurney, he demands, "What the hell is he still doing here? I know I ordered an MRI, pronto."

Another doctor explains, "It's ordered, but transport is gonna be a few hours."

Dr. Wyatt snaps, "And what if she's dead in a few hours?" But quickly has a solution, "Forget it. Dr. Campbell?" He turns to Sam. "Get her an MRI. It's a left, one right, and take the elevator to 3. Just follow the signs and get back in time for rounds."

With that, Dr. Wyatt rushes off, and even as Sam calls out, "Dr. Wy-." He has to stop, because he's already too far gone.

Great. Now he's stuck with a potentially dying patient that needs to get an MRI.

Sam promptly grabs the patient's gurney, and starts wheeling the patient in what he hopes is the right direction, right as the patient lifts her head to ask, "We going somewhere?"

Sam's so frazzled, he only says, "God, I hope so. How are you doing?"

The patient asks, "Will I live?"

Sam has no idea how to answer that, but tries, "Uh, yeah. Absolutely. Of course you're gonna live."

In Dean's time, he's getting to work at his job as a mechanic, when wouldn't you know it, he gets interrupted.

"Dean! I just made us some PB and J's! Come take a break!"

Dean doesn't even bother looking up, just says, "Can't! Busy!"

That seems to be the end of it, but then Dean hears, "Come on! It's freezing out here! I don't want you to get sick!"

Dean calls back, "I don't get sick!"

But Cass is relentless, "So apparently your dad gave you your own car and I'm only just hearing it now?"

Here, Dean finally pulls himself out from under the car he's working on to move to grab another tool and say, "What? I'm sure I mentioned it at some point."

Cass can't seem to take the hint, asking, "What kind of car is it?"

Dean relents, "1967 Impala. Black. Pretty young thing."

Cass doesn't get it at first, "An Impala? Nobody has an Impala anymore... wait. Are you actually telling me your father finally gave you his pride and joy?"

Then Cass trips over a tool box, and once he recovers, he asks, "Are you serious? Why would you let your dad give you that car? It's a family heirloom. No chance of getting to really enjoy it!"

Dean sighs, "Cass?"

Cass stops here, "Yes?"

Dean points to what he's wearing, "Go buy yourself some protective clothing or something." Then goes back to tinker around on the car.

Back in Sam's hospital, he's frantic trying to figure out the room he's looking for, before another doctor stops him to ask, "You're lost, aren't you?"

Sam admits, "Yeah."

The other doctor sympathizes, "Don't worry. Won't be long before you know the place like the back of your hand."

Sam holds out his hand, "I'm Sam Campbell."

The other doctor take it, then checks Sam's chart, "Oops. Looks like you're on the wrong floor."

As he directs Sam to the elevator, he asks, "Where'd you do your residency?"

Sam replies, "St. Francis."

By nighttime, Dean's making the drive to his little apartment when he decides to put some music on. But when he does, he realizes there's already a tape inside, and a quick look in the box of cassette tapes proves it's not one of theirs.

Curious, he hits the play button, only more confused when a voice he doesn't recognize comes through the speakers,

"_To the Impala's new owner, let me be the first to congratulate you on being the one to own this noble steed. As the one who owned it before you, I can only hope you love her as much as I loved having her. If I left anything behind in the car, don't bother with the post office, because we all know how unreliable it is. Just send it to my address. Oh, and thanks for taking the time to actually listen to the tape. I'm Sam Campbell, by the way."_

That seems to be it, but then the unfamiliar voice speaks up again,

_ "Oh, and sorry about the initials carved into the rear window deck. Those were there when I bought it. Same with the army man in the ashtray and the box under the fake bottom in the trunk."_

Then the tape reaches the end, and needless to say, Dean is floored.

"Who the hell is this guy, and how the hell does he know about the initials and the army man?"


	2. La Noyee

The next day, Dean's still wigging out at the end of his shift, but wouldn't you know it, he doesn't get to think about it for too long, because Fate seems to be out to get him.

A golden retriever walks up to him as he's working on the Impala, and before Dean can stop her, she's jumped inside the open window and started digging in the ashtray with the army man.

"Hey! Get the hell out of there, you mutt!"

But in his attempt to get her out, she bumps the stereo with her paw, and it plays again,

"_ ...about the initials carved into the rear window deck. Those were there when I bought it. Same with the army man in the ashtray and whatever's rattling in the vents." _

Two years later, Sam's sitting on a bench in Towne West Square with his grandmother, complaining about the weather.

"It's Valentine's Day and it's almost seventy five. No way is this Wichita." Sam remarks.

His grandmother, Deanna, tells him, "Al Gore says it's climate change. First there's a shit ton of hurricanes and fires, then the weather goes all out whack. Good thing we'll all be dead when it's all over."

Sam stops his writing for a moment to notice a book sticking out of her purse, and pulls it out.

"What's this?" He asks, looking at the title.

Deanna just replies, "Oh nothing. Just some light reading. Your grandfather recommended it."

Sam's surprised, "Really? He liked Tolstoy?"

Then Deanna tells him a little bit about it, "It's about a girl that tries to help save her brother's marriage, even though he's a bit of a womanizer. But right now she's doing the same thing with another man that's not her husband."

Sam smiles at the description, and watches as Deanna keeps eating her sandwich.

Eventually Deanna notices Sam staring at her, "What?"

Sam shakes his head, not really sure why he's staring either, and it would've gone on like that for several minutes if Deanna hadn't decided to speak up again,

"You know, when your grandfather died, it was hard on all of us. But even now, reading one of his books, it's like he's reading it with me. Knowing he once held it and read it just like I did."

But then, their conversation is interrupted when a loud honk comes out of nowhere, and suddenly, there's a three car collision in the street in front of them.

Immediately, Sam's all about action, getting up and running towards the accident, calling 911,

"I need an ambulance at Towne West Square. Someone's just been hit by a three car collision. I need an EMT crew stat!"

In Dean's time, he's ordering his crew, "I want the rims on this car finished today."

One of the guys laughs at him, "Look, kid, I get you're new."

Dean doesn't get what's so funny, "What?"

The guy tells him, "There's no way I'll finish the rims till later this week."

Dean's quick to correct him, "I don't think so. We both know you're full of shit."

Within minutes, Dean's got the whole crew rearranged so the rims will be finished the same day.

In Sam's time, Sam's just sitting in the break room by himself when Dr. Wyatt shows up and pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Heard about Towne West. The EMT told me how hard you worked to keep him alive."

Sam's not really thinking about what he's saying, "You bet. Just another match in the ring."

Then Dr. Wyatt decides Sam's ready for his next piece of advice, which Sam decides to take to heart as he drives to Sioux Falls with Bones in the backseat.

_ Sam, I think you're ready to hear this piece of advice I tell every new doctor. Maybe you'll actually listen. When you have a day off, get away from here. As far as you can, then further. Go somewhere you feel safe. Somewhere you can let all your walls down." _

Although, he thinks as he finally reaches the salvage yard, it's not really a place, is it? It's just a car he sold recently. But thankfully, it's still there, and after talking it over with Bobby, Sam makes another deal where he can take it back to Wichita. Thankfully, because the guy's an old teddy bear, he's very understanding about Sam taking it back.

As he drives back in the Impala, he starts to feel all the walls come down, like he'd been promised.

On instinct, he reaches to turn the stereo on, before remembering most likely his tape is still in there.

But once the stereo turns on, instead of his own voice, he hears a voice he's never heard in his life.

"_ Okay, Sam Campbell, I don't know who the hell you think you are or how you got a tape into my car, but I know for a fact that you have never owned this car. Clearly you made a mistake somewhere. This Impala has been in my family for decades, and would never be handed over to just anyone, especially not someone outside the family. Maybe you're thinking of a Mustang. Those are a dime a dozen. But something else is bothering me. How the hell did you know about the army man I crammed into the ashtray and my initials? My name is Dean Winchester, by the way, since we're now apparently on speaking terms." _

Naturally, now Sam's even more confused. If nobody bought the car, his tape should still be there. But instead there's this guy telling him he's never owned the Impala, despite him sitting in it right now.

On impulse, he pulls the tape out, and sure enough, there's the cassette tape he used. Guess whoever this guy is, knows his way around cassette tapes. 

Well then. Now it's his turn. He pulls out the tape recorder that's thankfully still in the glove box, puts the tape in, rewinds it, and starts to say a few choice words to this Dean Winchester.

_ "Okay, Dean Winchester, now it's my turn to speak. I'm very acquainted with Mustangs, and I know for a fact I've never owned or even driven in one. Call me picky, but if the trunk isn't big enough for me, I see no point in having one. Let's try this again, shall we. I used to own this Impala. I traded it to Bobby Singer for a more modern vehicle. Now that it's back in my possession, I can just look through the car myself. I live in an apartment in Wichita. If you stole anything from the car that doesn't belong to you, I hope you'll be a good Samaritan and bring it back to me. And another thing, it's 2018. Has been for the past two months. Ask anyone you want." _

Sam has no idea why he's even bothering with this. He has the car, and it's not like he's gonna get an answer.

"2018?" Dean asks himself out loud, as he drives home. "Why would he say 2018, of all years?"

Then he stops in front of a building, waiting for his adopted nephew. When Jack reaches him, Dean doesn't bother with a handshake, he grabs him in a hug.

Once they pull apart, Jack notes, "You look terrible."

Dean laughs goodheartedly, "Aw, I missed you too."

Then they see Dean's father come out of the building, but instead of greeting them, he just waves them off and continues on his way.

Jack tries to help, "Hey. Screw him.", and decides what they need is a bar for drinks and catching up.

Once they're all situated, Dean starts telling Jack about his work.

"Cars. Old classics."

Jack can't believe it, "Are you serious? You disappear on me for 3 years, and this is what you've been up to? What you aiming to be the next James Dean?"

Dean tries to play it off, "Aw come on. It's not that bad."

Jack tells him, "Your dad's keeping you with him in that old junkyard, while you haven't worked on so much as one classic car."

Dean has a surprise for him, "Actually, funny you mentioned that. I am working on a classic car right now. A really beautiful one. 1967, black Impala. Who's the smartass now?"

Jack's all about being supportive, "See? I knew it. You have a drive."

Dean then says, "Actually, it's funny. My dad suddenly decided to hand it over to me and get.a truck. She's all mine."

Jack shakes his head, "Yeah sure. Whatever it is you tell yourself to keep settling for scrap metal."

Then Dean drops another one, "Try this one on for size. I got a dog."

Jack doesn't buy it, "You, Dean Winchester, got a dog?"

Dean confirms, "Yeah. Weirdest thing. Showed up out of the blue the day I got the Impala, won't leave me alone."

Then Dean decides to go to the address Sam mentioned on his tape, but when they get there, they're greeted by something odd.

Jack asks, "What are we doing again?"

Dean tells him, "Delivering a tape. Supposed to be right here."

Jack has to point out, "How? There's nothing here at all! Are we supposed to meet someone? They live here? What?"

Then Dean sees the sign, displaying the apartments in question, which haven't started production yet. "I thought they did."

Here Jack pretends to hit a button, "Ding dong."

Finally, Dean decides he's spent long enough out here in the cold, so after dropping Jack off, he takes out the tape to record over it again. He has no idea how this guy managed to talk to him twice, but now he's gonna try again.

_ "Okay, Sam. This has been fun, but it ends now. I went to the address you said, but your apartment complex doesn't exist. Not yet, anyway. Looks like they might be breaking ground in about a year, and could be a pretty nice place to live, judging by the pictures. So what's the missing link? Could be you're trying to screw with me cause you're jealous of my sweet wheels. Why else would you say it's 2018 when it's actually 2016?" _

"Fine. That's how you wanna play it?" Sam says to himself out loud as he digs through his boxes, before finding the postcard he's looking for.

"You remember that, don't you, Bones?" He says to the dog, showing her the card. "You were not a happy camper then."

"_ Fine. You wanna keep this game going, I'll play along. On the off chance you are actually in 2016 like you seem to believe, I put this in the glove box for you. Around that time, we got hit with a freak snow storm. And brought the flu with it. If you're gonna stand a chance, get plenty of rest, and drink fluids. So sayeth Dr. Campbell." _

"Snow in spring? Yeah, no." Dean muses to himself as he finishes making his bowl of instant ramen, pouring it into a bowl, and setting it on the table next to the scarf Sam apparently snuck in the glove box.

Only thing is, once he looks out the window, he sees something that he knows isn't his imagination. Little flurries of snow blowing past his window, right before he sneezes violently.

And that sneeze is enough to make something click.

"Well I'll be damned."


	3. Check Yes Or No

Come the next morning, the whole city is covered in snow. And finding out Sam was right prompts Dean to record his voice on the tape again, but this time, he just asks one question.

Two years later, when Sam checks the stereo, he finds that yes, the tape has been replaced, but now he can actually tell, because one side has the number 2016 painted on the corner.

Curious, Sam puts it back in with that side facing out, and once he hits play, Dean's voice fills the speakers.

"_So this is real? No tricks?" _

On Dean's side, he's actually watching as the tape deck opens with the tape missing, so he can see for himself this isn't some fluke.

Sam thinks about what he should say first for a moment, then smiles and decides to answer a question with his own.

When Dean sees the tape deck close again, now he can see the tape is back, but this time there's the number 2018 written on the tapes label on the opposite side of his. He hits play, and listens for Sam's response.

_ "Stranger things have happened. Why not this?" _

On Sam's side, he decides that this has gone far enough, and tries to get Bones out of the car, who won't stop barking at the tape deck.

"Come on, Bonesie. Time to get out."

But then, he sees the tape deck open by itself, then close again a few minutes later for himself, the 2016 side now on display.

Slowly, he reaches for the button makes the tape play, and he hears Dean's voice again.

_ "I know, it's crazy. For all intents and purposes this should not be happening. And yet, here we are." _

Then the tape stops, and Sam can't help but look around, wondering if this guy is actually hiding somewhere, but then pulls out the recorder again to reply.

This time Dean watches for the tape deck to close on the 2018 side, and when it does, he hits play.

"_Okay then. Since this is real, where are you?" _

Dean actually takes a quick look at his surroundings, before deciding to go with the obvious.

"Nice one, Sam. 'Where are you?'" Sam chides himself, right as the tape deck closes again.

_ "I'm in the Impala." _

This only makes Sam more exasperated, prompting him to say out loud, "Well obviously you're in the Impala, genius. I'm here too, as you can see. Honestly, this little game has been fun, but I've just decided I've had enough. So I'm just gonna stop this now, alright? Nice talking to you, Dean."

Then Sam gets out of the Impala and takes his other car, the one he'd traded the Impala for in the first place, and drives to the hospital.

But as he makes the drive, he can't stop thinking about their little back and forth. Game or not, it was still interesting.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" Sam says out loud now.

What follows is a bunch of sending the tape back and forth through the tape deck, it's almost like they're having a face-to-face conversation.

"_I'm a doctor, dedicated to saving lives. Or at least do the best I can." _

_ "I'm a mechanic. I like to tinker. And while my current job isn't exactly ideal, it still lets me be here in the city, and right now, that's enough. But here's something I wanna know. If you're a doctor in Wichita now, then what were you doing in my time?" _

_ "Back in the Dean years, haha, I was working in internal medicine in Topeka." _

_ "So what's the future like? How are things in the year 2018?" _

_ "Oy. Pretty much the same. Of course, a reality show host is in the White House, the Cubs finally won the World Series, and it turns out Al Gore was right about global warming all along and we didn't listen." _ Here, Sam laughs. _ "Wow. That was all supposed to be a joke, but actually all of that crazy stuff is true. But aside from that, Mr. McFly, for the most part, the place has stayed pretty much the same in 2018. Speaking of which, I've been thinking about the initials, the army man, even the dog smell. How is that possible?" _

_ "Well, actually, I think in addition to having the same car, we have the same dog." _

_ "Oh really? What's yours like? Based on what the vet told me, mine's 7 years old, 5 in yours. She's a bit skinny but super friendly, especially when you share cold pizza with her. Loves sleeping on the couch. Don't remember where it came from, but I call her Bones." _

As Dean finishes listening to this last recording, he looks to the golden retriever he's gotten used to having in the backseat, and says with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Bones."

For her part, Bones perks up at hearing the name, and rests her head on the bench seat.


	4. Ant Farm

Sam doesn't send another recording for some time after the one about Bones, but on this day, after some surprisingly thoughtful words of encouragement from a cute kid in the hospital, he finally records another one.

_ "Hey. Sorry I haven't recorded over the tape in a while. I've been on the night shift every night this week." _

_ "I'm just happy to hear from you. Was getting used to having you in my tape deck. And for the record, you're the only connection to the future I have. So let me ask this. Why don't we talk about things we actually like?" _

Sam loves a challenge, and actually needs to think before answering.

_ "What do I like... reading classic novels with Bones." _

Dean laughs, "_Oh really?_ _She got a preference?"_

_ "Tolstoy." _

_ "My turn. I think it might be this city, on a clear day where I can take her out and just drive wherever, nothing but the open road for miles. In fact, I've just decided. This Sunday, you and me are gonna take a drive together. I want you to see it for yourself." _

Sam has to object, especially once he sees the map Dean's stashed in the glove box, with a specific route drawn on it. 

_ "You can't be serious. Why would you want to go so far out of your way just to spend it with me?" _

_ "Who says I'm going out of my way? It's summertime." _

That Sunday, both Sam and Dean take the Impala down the highlighted route on the map, with empty stomachs per Dean's request.

As they drive, they take turns stopping the car and recording so they can keep talking.

_ "Your turn. What are some things that make Sam Campbell tick?" _

_ "Geez. Where do I even start a list like that? Hm. When I can name a flower and its meaning on site. A hot shower washing a patient's blood off of me. Oh, and definitely Bones' Frito feet." _

_ "Aren't you forgetting about your boyfriend?" _

_ "Oh, of course I love my boyfriend. He's also a doctor. Except he's a vet that focuses on owners that can't afford it." _

_ "Oh, well that's a relief. I actually have a boyfriend too. We've even adopted a bunch of kids, and they all refuse to call me Dad. Starting to worry here, Sammy." _

_ "Yikes. That's definitely cause for alarm. If it were me I'd be worried too." _

They share a chuckle, before Dean finally admits,

_ "I'm 100% single." _

_ "As am I. Oh shit. Number 10 on your list was amazing." _

_ "I know, right? The Kitchen is a little pocket of heaven in Wichita. And their poutine? The best outside of Canada, swear to God."_

_ _

_ My dad used to take me out for French fries growing up all the time. One of the few times we actually agree on something. Restaurant diving is something me and him did all the time, like I'm doing with you now." _

This time, when Sam replies, he's hesitant, _ "Hey, Dean?" _

_ "Yeah, Sam?" _

_ "I'm kinda bummed we couldn't go on this drive together." _

But then, right as Sam turns the recorder off, a waiter comes up with a piece of strawberry cake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order thi-." But he stops when he sees the note that comes with it.

Curious, Sam picks it up, and is pleasantly surprised by what it says.

"Hey, Sammy. Still here, even two years apart. Thanks for taking a Sunday drive with me." He reads out loud.

But then, he suddenly realizes he can't keep it to himself anymore, and calls his grandmother.

Deanna doesn't speak as he listens to Dean's side of the tape, before the tape reaches the end.

Sam can't stop himself from asking, "So? What do you think?"

"I think he sounds like a nice guy." Deanna notes as she sips her coffee.

Sam repeats, "A nice guy. What else?"

Deanna admits, "He's got a very interesting way with words."

Sam rolls his eyes, "I'm talking about the year. The. Year." And takes the tape out to show.her the 2016 side.

Deanna dismisses it, "Oh that? That's just one little detail."

Sam finds that hard to believe, "One little detail? Are we looking at the same thing here?"

They don't say anything for a moment, before Sam finally takes the tape back, sighing in frustration.

That's what he gets for trying to dissect a perfectly good Sunday Drive.


	5. When It Rains

A few days later, Dean's actually visiting his dad, John, who's immediately all about apologizing.

"Sorry about blowing you off the other day. Just wasn't in the best condition to talk. I was hurrying."

Dean's quick to forgive, "You don't need to explain."

Meanwhile, Dean's looking at some of the classic car diagrams his dad's working on, "These are pretty sweet."

John just says, "Well, classic rock music will do that. It's like that quote, 'Life is a disease. The only cure-."

"Is rock and roll." Dean finishes.

John notes, "Told you that one before, huh? Pour a drink for yourself. You can appreciate good whiskey now, right?"

"Of course." Dean calls back.

As Dean takes care of his own drink, John keeps talking, "Sorry about being so nosy, but what black hole did you drop into all those years ago? Thought you were done with classic cars."

When Dean finally approaches, he asks his own question, "So what are you looking at now?"

John replies, "Just... trying to remember stuff. Not as easy as you think. Or as guilt free. Your old man's decided to write an autobiography."

That's definitely news to Dean, "Am I in it?"

John asks sarcastically, "What do you think? Why, do you want to be?"

Dean asks, "Do you want me to be in it?"

John doesn't even have to think, "Why wouldn't I want my own son in my autobiography? You were a huge part of your old man's life."

Dean notices, and comments, "Why is my old man referring to himself in the third person?"

John thinks it should be obvious, "Well, cause that's how I'm writing it. Why, you don't like it?"

Then Dean decides to get to the real reason he's here. "Thought you'd want to take a look at these."

Dean takes out some papers and unrolls them, and upon seeing what's on them, John asks,

"This something you're working on by yourself?"

But Dean has a surprise for him, "No, actually. They're yours. From the Impala you gave me."

John attempts to joke here, "Heard some yahoo too big for his britches thinks he can take care of her better than me."

At that, Dean turns his back, and John tries again,

"Oh grow up and indulge me, why don't you? It's a joke, not a dick."

Dean turns back around, whole John asks, "Now really. Tell me where you've been. I'm really curious to know."

Dean decides to go for the direct approach, not up for sugar coating it, "Trying to forget all about you. Or maybe find a way to forgive you."

John, to his credit, doesn't joke again, just asks, "Did you?"

Dean sees no point in lying, "No, I didn't."

Neither of them speak, before Dean breaks the silence first, "Hit me up if you need help with this stuff.", and leaves his dad to his book.

In Sam's time, he's assisting with a patient that's just crashed.

"Charging at 360. One mil of epinephrine. 300 amio, just in case." Sam orders, while another nurse gets the defibrillator ready.

"Clear!"

Once the heart rate steadies, Sam tells the others, "Okay, steady rhythm. Do we have a matching pulse?"

"Steady pulse, and getting stronger."

Later, he's recording for Dean again, wanting him to know what he's up to.

_ "Days just keep getting longer. I just got off a thirty hour shift. Any time I actually try to stop and catch my breath, I realize how alone I really am. Trust me when I say that kind of thing makes someone desperate." _

He proves his own point when he finds himself at home, playing checkers with Bones.

_ "But don't worry. This isn't me complaining at all. I love being a doctor. And our Sunday drive really helped me to see all the wonderful things our city had to offer, things I never would've known without you. But I still find myself in the Impala, despite my pledge to let her go. It's always a shame when I have to park her where I do, because more often than not she's stuck in the sun where everything overheats. I can't stand to see her suffer." _

When Dean gets this recording, he finds himself still thinking about it when he should be working.

Before he knows it, he's driving himself to a plant nursery, paying for a tree sapling that promises to grow big enough to provide plenty of shade, and driving back towards the development.

It's a little difficult because he wouldn't dare take it in Baby, but he's determined, so he borrows a pickup truck for the task.

Once he makes it to the development, he grabs a shovel and starts digging in what he hopes will be a parking spot in the future.

Back in Sam's time, he's just driving into his parking spot and grunting in frustration when the sun beams down directly into his eyes through the windshield. "Damnit."

Dean keeps his work up, having finally dug a hole big enough for the sapling, and starts to move it into the hole.

Sam's so frustrated, be actually knocks a bunch of papers onto the car's floor, and reaches down to pick it up.

Only, once he's finished, when he looks up, now he sees there's a tree in the small plot of dirt next to the Impala. Not only that, the sun is now shaded by the leaves the small tree holds. It's not a huge tree by any means, but at least now the shade can make the heat more bearable than before.

Then he sees the tape deck is closed on the 2016 side, and presses play.

_ "Don't you worry, Sammy. Given plenty of time, we'll find a way to catch up with each other. Even if we're separated by two years. I'll find a way to take care of Baby." _A pause._ "Oh, fine. And you too."_


	6. Mirror

The next day, Sam goes to visit his grandmother, who's more than happy to see him pull into her driveway.

Immediately, she hands him a casserole dish, "Here. You're too skinny. You can't eat salads the rest of your life."

Sam rolls his eyes, "I'm not too skinny."

Deanna goes on, "You were the only child I know who would actually get excited to eat his vegetables."

Sam tries to steer the conversation back to his question, "Enough. So did you or not?"

Deanna asks, "To your grandfather?"

Sam replies sarcastically, "No, to Jeb Bush. Yes, my grandfather."

Deanna thinks on it as she serves up dinner, "I uh…"

Sam notices, and asks, "What? What is it?"

"Before your grandfather…I met someone."

Sam asks, "You loved him?"

Deanna confirms, "Yeah, I did."

This doesn't make any sense to Sam, "Then why didn't you marry him?"

Deanna smiles, "Because I knew your mom would ask someday. Never anticipated it would be you too."

The two smile at each other, and there's no need to elaborate, so they go back to eating their meal.

In Dean's time, Dean and Jack are looking at the Impala.

"Looks older." Jack notes. "When did he restore it?"

Dean replies, "We weren't friends yet, and I was probably in my preteens."

Dean tries to offer Jack the keys, but Jack refuses, "Can't drive a classic like this. Should take some lessons in how to handle them."

Dean talks about the interior, "With her, you're in a mobile home. A very small mobile home where your only view is through the windshield and the rearview mirrors, but you can't move around. No room to get comfortable if you have to sleep inside her."

Jack argues, "I don't know about that. She has a retractable bench seat."

Dean gets up to show Jack something he's definitely not expecting, when he pulls the backseat forward, thus able to recline the front bench seat all the way back. They both laugh at this, as Dean tells Jack,

"Reminiscing. Reminiscing and reality blindness. This car is about the memories it holds, not the practicality. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful. Love of my life, even. But it's not practical if you're on the road. It was about what she meant to him. My dad knew how to restore a car, not a home on the road. But you know something? I think he wants me to do what he couldn't let himself. But if he actually says that, he has to admit where he went wrong. And could've fixed it somehow. And that's the loop of torture he's been stuck in."

Jack sips his beer as he asks, "Do you remember being in the car with your mom?"

That's not something he was prepared for, but Dean still answers honestly, "I remember her doing the best she could with my dad. With me. With both of us."

Then Jack says what's on his mind, "What do you say to Family Business?"

Dean asks, "What about it?"

Jack pushes, "You can't seriously tell me you're happy working on just any old car. Nobody's ever gonna say your work is anything special."

Dean laughs at that, "Nothing special?"

Jack confirms, "Yeah, come on. Family Business Restoration. It's all your idea."

But Dean shakes his head, "No way, man. But I'll be nice and let you keep the name."

Jack's not letting up, "No! You and me! Only way, and you know it!"

But Dean's just as stubborn, "Jack, no. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I…" he trails off, not sure how to explain.

Jack notices, asking, "You what?"

Dean finally admits, "I have something else in mind."

Jack guesses, "What? New boyfriend?"

Dean's caught off guard by this, stuttering, "No, no. I uh, no."

Jack notices, "Then why'd you hesitate?"

Dean denies it, "No hesitation necessary."

When Jack looks at him like he's not buying it, Dean tries again, "Dude, stop. I don't have time for something like that."

This confuses Jack, "Time? What do you need time for?"

Dean wonders if he can tell Jack what's going on, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	7. A Man and a Woman

"_Okay, Dean Winchester. You had your Sunday drive, now I've got a little game I'd like you to play with me. Two years ago to the day, I was taking the Route 27 bus from the St. Francis stop, and I left something. My grandfather gave it to me. If you manage to get it, would you mind putting it in the glove box? It means a lot to me. Good luck." _

In Dean's time, he drives to the bus stop in question, after looking up the specific bus route.

When he gets there, he's not exactly sure what he's looking for, just sees a couple kissing.

He turns to wait, while the really tall guy of the couple breaks it off first, to grab his bags and hop on the bus, right as the other guy promises, "I'll call you tonight.", before walking away.

Dean watches the tall guy get on, then turns to look at the actual stop, and sees something there, and runs to grab it.

It's a book.

Clearly, it was given with the recipient in mind.

Meanwhile, on the bus, Sam's looking through his bags and realizing the book isn't there.

As the bus starts to drive away, Dean starts to chase it down, but the bus doesn't stop.

Sam goes to the window to pull the line, but when he sees the guy holding the book, he stops.

Dean stops as well, once it's obvious the bus isn't going to stop.

_ "The scavenger hunt was a success! The book is now in my possession. Don't worry, one day you'll get it back. You'll just have to trust me. Believe me, I wouldn't lie about something this important. Don't know if you remember, but we actually caught a glimpse of each other that day. Or at least I got a glimpse of you. You never told me you were a Sasquatch." _

Sam tries to joke, "_Could've been someone else. I can't be the only tall lanky guy in all of Wichita." _

_ "6 foot 5, floppy brown hair. Hazel puppy dog eyes." _

_ "Alright, fine. You did see me. But that doesn't change the fact that I've still never seen a glimpse of you." _

_ "You know, there's a really easy way to fix that. Why not just get together in your time, and you can make your own assessment." _

"I'll take it." Sam says now, in the hospital cafeteria, as he records on his side of the tape. "Gimme a call on June 12th, 2018, at…" he checks his watch, before saying, "9:08 p.m."

His phone goes off right then, and after he manages to hit the stop button on the recorder, he just stares at his phone, frozen.

This isn't possible. Is it? He's never given Dean his phone number, but that doesn't mean Sam won't. Is this a sign Dean found a way to get ahold of him?

Slowly, he picks up his phone, and answers, saying nervously, "Hello?"

"_Sam? _"

Sam's not sure what to say, except, "Speaking."

"I_t's Brady." _

Sam tries to hide his disappointment, and clears his throat, "Brady?"

"_That's me. I'm actually in Wichita. Had a meeting cancelled on me last minute, so I thought I'd hit you up." _

It's not long after that Sam gets off his shift, and goes to meet up with Brady.

Immediately, Brady's all about food, "You eaten anything yet?"

Sam replies, "No, but-."

Brady interrupts, "Me neither. Just realized I'm really hungry. Let's grab something."

Sam complies, "Alright, sure.", but truthfully, he's wishing he hadn't.

Then Brady points to the restaurant right by the lake, "How about here?"

But Sam can already see where this is going, and just can't, "Brady, no. Just no. It's not-."

Brady isn't really listening, "Come on. Give it a chance."

Again, Sam really doesn't want to, but just says, "Fine. Let's try it."

They head inside, going to the reservation desk, and Brady takes charge.

"Hi, table for two?"

The woman doesn't move, instead asks, "Name?"

Brady tries to appeal to her, "No, we don't have a reservation."

Then the hostess tells him, "Sorry you two. We're completely booked well into November."

Brady can't say anything to that, just says, "Oh. Well...guess we'll go then."

Sam follows right behind him, kind of embarrassed but still has to laugh.

Brady sees no humor in the situation, "That was something spectacular."

But Sam's still trying to stay light-hearted, "Aw come on. It's not that bad.", but Brady chooses to stare out at the frozen lake, pissed.

Sam tries to pull him out of it, "Would you knock it off? You really expect me to believe you could actually get a table at the Newport Grill, the best restaurant in the city? Nobody's that smooth."

Then Brady turns his head and admits, "That's not it, honestly."

Sam asks, "Then what?"

Brady turns his whole body towards Sam as he says, "I had a plan, and I messed it up."

Sam connects the dots, "No meeting, huh?"

Brady tries to defend himself, "Would you have come out if there wasn't?"

Sam accuses, "You ambushed me."

Brady goes on, "If we had just gone out for coffee, which could turn into dinner, which can turn into-."

Sam's in no mood to play in this game, "Into what? Go ahead. Finish that sentence."

Brady owns up, "Fine. I admit I try to plan ahead a little too much."

Sam reminds him, "A little, Brady? Really? It's more like way too much."

Brady say nothing, so Sam continues, "We dated for what, a week and a half, before deciding you had to map out our entire future together? I was still a resident, and you were talking about moving to the suburbs. I'd stay the night on weekends, you'd host a meet and greet with all your friends every other Friday."

Here, Brady gets accusatory, "Excuse me, but who was it I caught playing tonsil hockey with one of them?"

Sam's too annoyed, he just asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Brady reminds him bitterly, "You know what I'm talking about. Him."

Sam still has to ask, clueless, "Him who?"

Brady states, "The him whose tongue I caught down your throat. That him."

Sam can't believe Brady's still holding a grudge over that, "He did not have his tongue down my throat. And what, are we suddenly back in med school?"

But Brady's not letting it go, "Then what exactly would you call it?"

Sam's so annoyed, he really doesn't want to bother answering at all, but still says, "It was a kiss. One kiss with one out of the blue guy that just-." Then Sam decides he's done with these games. "You know something?"

In Dean's time, he's telling his crew, "Gentlemen, this 1969 Ford Torino GT is complete!"

The rest of his crew applauds their success, while he goes inside the Impala to tell Sam all about it. Or he would've, had Cass not decided to put himself in the passenger seat. Great.


	8. Sentimental Tattoo

"That's one down." Cass tells Dean, and Dean's nice enough to reply, "Way too many to go."

Cass goes on, "It's not like we're completely swamped, either. Just just significantly."

Dean sighs as he hears that, Bones looking out the rolled down window as Dean says, "No worries. Everyone else is still figuring out their strengths in the job. But we really need another tow truck. And the brake fluid on 17 needs to be checked again."

But apparently Cass wasn't interested in the job, "Dean, shut up."

Dean has no idea where that's coming from, "Excuse me?"

Cass goes on, not bothering to hide his annoyance, "You disappoint me."

That only leaves Dean more confused, "You're disappointed in me? What the hell for?"

Cass reminds him, "You're supposed to be the boss around here."

That doesn't sit right with Dean, "What? I thought I was doing a pretty decent job."

Then Cass stops being subtle and just comes out and says it, "Then why didn't you ever notice this?", then gestures to the trenchcoat he's wearing.

"You forgot, didn't you? You told me to get some protective clothing, so I got this."

Dean nods, only giving it a quick once over, "You're right. I did say that. Just not exactly what I meant when I said protective clothing."

Cass smiles, like Dean just made his whole day, "But you like it?"

Dean nods, "Yeah, I do."

Cass starts to say, "I think we sho-." But gets interrupted by Bones' barking, and Dean shifts his attention to her.

"Bones? What is it, girl?"

But then, Bones is suddenly launching herself out of the car and making a run for it, so Dean has no choice but to get out of the Impala and chase her down.

"Bones! Come back here!"

Cass attempts to follow, "Dean, wait!", but Dean doesn't stop, just follows Bones all the way out of the garage and down the streets, even crossing a bridge at one point, but Bones doesn't stop.

Once he gets off the bridge, Dean stops, calling out, "Bones!", but he doesn't hear any barking at all. But then, it states up again, right in front of a house with a guy unpacking boxes out of his car.

Relieved, Dean walks up to the guy Bones has suddenly become very interested in, who addresses Dean, "I'm guessing this one belongs to you?"

Dean's all about apologizing, "Yeah, sorry. Bones, you come here."

Dean squats down and starts scratching her back, demanding, "What were you thinking, you silly girl?"

Then he looks up at the guy, trying to explain, "I have no idea what got into her. She's never run off like that."

The guy's pretty understanding for a stranger, "Keeps you on your toes. What did you say his name was?"

Dean corrects, "I didn't. But  _ her  _ name is Bones."

The guy repeats, "Bones, huh? Cute name for a girl. Weird. I should look at one like you for my boyfriend. He's crazy about dogs."

Dean finally stands back up from his squat, suddenly feeling like he's experiencing deja Vu, "Weird. Have we met somewhere before?"

But apparently it's just him, because the guy denies it, "No, can't say that we have." 

Then the guy finally reaches out a hand from under the box hes holding, "Where are my manners? Tyson Brady."

Dean takes it, "Dean Winchester.", then offers, "Hey, you need a hand?"

After Brady accepts the help, they start talking about Dean's job as they work, which gives Cass a chance to catch up to them, completely out of breath as he says, "Oh, you found him. That's good."

Dean makes small introductions "Cass, Brady. Brady, Cass."

Brady shakes Cass' hand too, but then points out, "Wow. Nice trenchcoat." Which makes Cass smile for whatever reason, before Brady says,

"Hey, just so you don't think I'm an alcoholic planning on drinking it all on my own, I'm actually having a little party tonight. Gonna have a bunch of people over. You two can come if you want."

Once Brady finally sets the box down, he turns back to Dean, "Hey, Dean, let me give you my card. I might actually be in the market for a classic car myself."

Dean takes it, always glad for a chance to drum up more business, but then Brady says,

"It's for Sam, my boyfriend. He's never been a fan of my wheels. Promised him we could look around for something more his taste once he's done with his residency at St. Francis. If anything like that shows up…"

Dean doesn't fill in the blanks, instead he asks, "Sure. Course. You said he's a doctor?"

Then Dean starts to stare, because he can't believe he's actually found Sam in his time.

He stares for so long, even Cass notices, and scolds him, "Dean!"

That snaps him out of it, and upon seeing the look on Cass' face, just says to Brady, "Nice meeting you, Brady.", and starts to walk away.

But then, he turns around to ask, "Hey, Brady, what time did you say the party's at?"

Brady smiles at having two more guests, "8 sharp. It's Sam's birthday."

At that, Dean smiles at Cass, saying, "It's Sam's birthday.", then calling to Bones, "Come on, Bones!", making their way back to the car so they can get ready for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were expecting more, but next chapter will explain why this one was so short.


	9. This Never Happened Before

On this night in Sam's time, he makes his way to a bar, his whole night's plans consisting of getting smashed and not much else. No way is he bringing the Impala out.

Once he goes inside, he plops down on a stool and once the bartender comes over, he orders, "White Russian, please."

Once he's got his drink, he sips it slowly.

But then, a friendly face sits next to him at the bar, and when he looks, he sees Dr. Wyatt.

Wyatt is all about being nice as he tells Sam, "You really shouldn't be drinking alone after 10. Unless of course you have a good excuse."

Sam just sips and nods, "That's true"

Wyatt asks, "Do I get to hear what it is?"

Sam admits, "Don't really have one, I guess."

Wyatt tells him, "Well, I definitely do. My youngest got accepted to his dream school."

Then Wyatt reminisces, "Jesus. One moment he's riding a bike or asking to play catch. Then he's taking a Greyhound to New York. Hope he understands how tough it's gonna be."

Sam asks good naturedly, "Let me guess. Just like his old man?"

Wyatt confirms, "Got it in one."

On this night in Dean's time, he's walking through the party, looking for the talk guy from the bus stop.

But his attempts are thwarted, as once Brady spots him and Cass, he starts introducing them to everyone in their close proximity.

And to be fair, a lot of the people here are pretty nice, they're just not the whole reason Dean's here.

"Why didn't you tell me today's your birthday?" Dr. Wyatt asks Sam. "Could've pitched in to get you a cake."

Sam shakes his head, "It's just another day of the year. I'd actually prefer to not celebrate the fact that I'm another year closer to oblivion."

Dr. Wyatt is a lot more observant than he's made himself out to be, "You don't share a lot of stuff, do you?" When Sam doesn't respond, Wyatt assures him, "Nothing wrong with it. Just can't help but wonder what it is you do when you're not at the hospital. Any family? Girlfriend?" A pause, then, "Boyfriend?"

Sam decides to throw him a bone, "One. Once. His name was Brady."

"Brady?"

"Yep."

"That's a nice sounding name."

In Dean's time, the front door opens, and Sam walks through it, just wanting to kick back and relax.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone suddenly shouts, and quickly, Sam puts on a fake smile as everyone wishes him a happy birthday, with Brady right in the middle holding a birthday cake.

In the background, Dean's looking at Sam's face, excited to have the chance to talk to the guy he's only talked to through a car stereo.

Eventually, after dragging him all around the room, Brady brings Sam over to him and Cass, introducing them, "This is Dean and Cass. Dean's gonna help us get a good deal on a classic car."

Sam's face is surprised, but not the good kind, "Oh really?"

Dean notes, "Hey, you haven't had any of your own birthday cake yet."

"So, long story short, I ended it. I'm actually a lot happier now. I think I did the right thing."

Then Wyatt asks something that catches him completely off guard, "Then who are you recording your voice for?", and quickly says, "I'm sorry. Nosy me couldn't help but notice almost every time when you're on break, you're in a quiet place using a tape recorder."

Sam laughs, and admits, "Yeah, I guess technically there is someone. But it's kind of long distance."

Wyatt asks, "How'd you two meet?"

Sam's burst into giggles by now, both from the alcohol and the absurdity of the whole thing, "Actually we haven't."

Wyatt can't believe it, "You can't be serious."

Sam admits, "That's right. Story of my life. Hold everything at arm's length. Including people."

He stops, then says, "The guy that's actually here, the one that actually wanted a future with me, I can't bring myself to reciprocate. I walk away."

Then he gets more serious, "And then there's this guy. The guy I'll never have a future with, I want to put my whole heart on the line."

Wyatt comments, "Must have one sexy voice."

Sam confirms, "That he does. It's really nice, too. And safer than most relationships."

That makes Wyatt stop mid sip, "Oh no. He's in prison, isn't he?"

Sam laughs, "No no."

Wyaty jokes, "Never pegged you as that kind of guy."

Sam's quick to defend himself, "No, it's not like that. He's just some guy that drives a classic car. He's a mechanic."

They both share a chuckle over that, sipping their drinks, but then, maybe it's the booze, but he finds himself thinking about his birthday two years ago. It's like he's suddenly remembering something he'd forgotten about, and now the booze has suddenly shaken it loose.

"Oh my God."

In Dean's time, Sam storms outside, unable to take being inside for the party for another minute.

He goes to sit down somewhere on the porch, anywhere, and once he sits down, he realizes he's not alone when he hears behind him,

"Happy birthday."

Sam doesn't even look up, just says, "Thank you."

Dean, meanwhile, tries again, "Hope this one's better than the last."

Again, all Sam says is, "Thanks."

Dean's not gonna throw in the towel yet, "I'm Dean. The classic car guy."

That finally gets Sam to turn his head, "Oh yeah. How are you?"

This prompts Dean to move from where he was sitting, over to next to Sam. "Can I join you?"

When Sam doesn't object, Dean moves to sit down, while Sam says,

"So, uh, I guess I have you to thank for helping find us a classy car?"

Dean agrees, "Yeah. Or I hope so, at least. If it's even possible."

Sam asks, "You a car salesman?"

Dean laughs, "No, I just own a Chevy Impala."

Sam replies, "Oh. Well, is it a nice one?"

Dean nods, "Yeah. I think you'll love it. After all, it's gonna be yours after I fix her up."

If Sam's bothered by Dean's cockiness, he doesn't show it, "Oh I am, huh?"

Then Dean decides now's a good time as any to drop a small hint.

"Hey, Sam. Have you... ever read _ From the Darkness Shows the Stars _?"

At this, Sam's face is immediately surprised, "What?"

Mistaking Sam's surprise for confusion, "Dean elaborates, "It's by Diana Peterfreund."

Sam quips, "I know who the author is. Yeah, I have. It's... actually one of my favorites."

Now there's real confusion as Sam asks, "Why...Why would you ask me about that specific book? What makes you think I'd know anything?"

Dean's all about being friendly, "A friend of mine gave it to me not too long ago. Was just curious what it's about."

That's enough for Sam, who tells him, "It's... really good."

Here, Sam pauses before actually describing it, "It's about... second chances." Sam laughs, then continues, "This teenage girl, she had this childhood sweetheart. She had a chance to be with him, but chose family instead. But when the story starts, it's 4 years later. Things have changed. And he's back in her life. But he's not the guy he used to be. Even if it's their second chance, it won't be happily ever after. He wants to show her exactly what she missed out on by walking away from him. She's back in the same situation as before, despite knowing he might never love her the way he used to. But it's also set in a dystopian future, so there's a bunch of other crazy stuff going on at the same time."

Dean keeps quiet as he listens, and once Sam's finished, only one question comes to mind, "Why do you like it?"

Sam surprises him yet again when he laughs, saying, "I have no idea."

Dean's quick to say, "No, I'm not making fun of you. It's really fascinating, in a sort of-"

Sam cuts him off, admitting, "No it's not. It sucks."

The Dean's laughing right along with him, "Yeah, it does."

They keep saying it sucks over and over, laughing the whole time, before Dean manages to calm down enough to say,

"I realize this is none of my business, but have you ever experienced that kind of thing?"

Sam's still chuckling as he says, "What, me? Heck no."

Then they both seem to calm down, and this time Sam takes the lead, "When I...when I was 16 or so, I fell pretty hard for someone. She was so smart, and like an idiot, I convinced her to take off to California so we could be together. She convinced me we could take care of ourselves, didn't need anyone else. And silly me, I thought it was true."

Dean only says, "California, huh? Nice beaches."

Sam goes on, "Yeah. She was...she was my first real girlfriend. Might've even loved her. All I know is I'm pretty sure I've never come close to feeling that same way again."

Dean comments, suddenly feeling a little insecure, "Must've been one hell of a girl."

But then Sam surprise him again, "Oh, I don't know about that. I said I might have loved her. Honestly we weren't together that long for me to really know. And honestly? I seriously can't remember anything about her."

Dean's sympathetic, "That's gotta suck." But truthfully, he's glad he doesn't have to worry about this girl showing up.

But then Sam says, "Truth is my grandfather showed up."

Dean nods knowingly, "Oh boy. You were in trouble, huh?"

Sam agrees, "Yep. I was in trouble. There wasn't any argument, just booked me the next flight back to Kansas, made sure I was on it."

Then the conversation turns a little more sad as Sam keeps going, "But then he got sick, and as far as he was concerned, I was going to be a doctor. Sick thing is, eventually, he got what he wanted anyway. Longer I was in med school, the more I loved it. Helping people, it's the best part of the job."

Then Sam says bitterly, "Then he just died.", then stands up and begins to walk away.

But Dean can't let Sam leave, so he stands up to follow him.

"Sam."

Sam's not really in the mood to keep this conversation, but he still turns to ask, "What?"

Suddenly Dean gets shy, not sure how to ask what he's thinking, "I…"

Sam's looking at him now, trying to fill in the blanks, "You...what?"

Dean tries again, "I just…"

Sam's getting a little annoyed, "What?"

Dean points to back inside, "You like this song?"

Surprised, Sam listens, then nods, *Yeah."

Dean asks, "You ever sing?"

At this, Sam laughs, but it's not really a happy kind of laughing, "No, I don't. Believe me, nobody wants to hear that. And I know you definitely don't."

Dean tries to defend himself, "No, I didn't mean…yeah."

Then Sam decides to take the lead, as he looks right at Dean as he says, "But I've had no complaints about my dancing."

He throws up his hands in offering, and Dean's so surprised by it, he doesn't move at first, but then, Dean decides, "What the hell.", and takes Sam's hands.

Once they're close enough, they stare at each other for a moment, before Dean leans in to take in Sam's scent, not wanting to forget once the night is over.

At one point, Sam manages to twirl Dean around, and he'll deny it ever happened, but Dean just goes with it. It is Sam's birthday after all.

It's a very sweet moment for the both of them, Sam's even genuinely smiling for probably the first time the entire night.

Only thing that could make it even better is a kiss. Dean leans in, but before he makes contact, he stops. He wants to kiss Sam so badly right now, but if Sam doesn't, Dean's not going to push it on him, so he settles for leaning in to rest his head on Sam's shoulder.

They can't even rightly call what they're doing dancing, just shuffling their feet a little and swaying back and forth.

But then, Sam leans in, and he almost makes contact, but he's not so sure he wants to. Instead, he settles for pulling Dean closer, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tight, like he's scared to let go.

Once he realizes what Sam's doing, Dean reciprocates, pulling Sam in tighter, not wanting to let go out of fear this is all a dream.

Then when they pull away, they're so close, literally a breath away.

And just like that, Dean's kissing Sam. Or maybe Sam's kissing Dean. Who can tell, because one moment they're staring at each other, waiting to see who's going to take that next step, and the next it's happening, with no memory of who kissed who.

It would've lasted longer, but luck is not their friend tonight.

"Sam." Comes the call, and when there pull apart, who should be standing there but Brady and Cass, looking hurt.

Sam makes excuses, "Dean was just...he was, uh...Dean was just telling me about his Impala. It sounds beautiful."

Dean says nothing, but Brady says, "Well that's just dandy, isn't it?", not bothering to hide his bitterness.

Then Cass speaks up, "Dean, it's late."

Dean decides he's right, "Yeah, okay.", and turns to Sam, "Gnight, Sammy.", and goes with Cass.

Which leaves Sam to have a very awkward conversation with Brady.

When Dean finally gets in the Impala, the 2018 side is already on display, and when Dean presses play, he knows last night made a dent when he hears the first three words.

"_It was you." _


	10. Young at Heart

The day after Sam's birthday, both Sam and Dean are sitting in the Impala in their own time periods, talking about Dean's apparent cameo in Sam's life.

"_Why didn't you tell me who you were?" _

_ "Sam, be serious. You would've thought I was smelling toast. Or on crack. Or both." _

_ "Yeah, but…" _ Sam pauses, then says, "_That's not fair. I really liked you. You should've spoken up." _

_ "Really? You mean to tell me you would've had no problem with me telling you who I was, with your boyfriend standing right there?" _

_ "That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Why don't you just admit you're a chickenshit?" _

_ "Excuse me? I am nothing like a chickenshit." _

_ "You've got a lot of nerve lecturing me about boyfriends. Or did you already forget about Cass, the guy you came to the party with?" _

This throws Dean off, before he speaks up again, "_Are you serious? I already told you I'm single. And Cass is so not my boyfriend." _

_ "Brady's so not my boyfriend either." _

Dean scoffs, "_Don't be cute. What, is he a cousin you're just really close to?" _

That gets a laugh out of Sam, "_Nice original work there, Dean. What, you thinking about being a comedian and testing your jokes on me?" _

Then Dean gets out of the Impala, leaving the tape as is, talking to himself,

"Unbelievable. One little dance and kiss, and we're suddenly fighting like an old married couple? Why don't you head off to California and write some beat poetry about it under a rainbow?"

But then Bones jumps on him, right as the phone in his pocket rings.

"Bones, what the hell?" Dean pushes her down to fish his phone out, and hits the answer button.

"Hello?" A pause. "Hey, Jack." An even longer pause, "Are you sure?"

Dean makes it to the hospital in record time, and after inquiring about his dad at the nurse station, a doctor comes towards him,

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wyatt, your father's Attending."

Dean's all about the questions, "What the hell happened?"

Dr. Wyatt answers right away, "He's stable now. He had a heart attack. Luckily it was just a small one. Problem is he's going to need a PCI, and he's agreed to have one put in tomorrow."

Dean nods, then after getting the room number, walks in that direction.

When he gets there, he finds his dad sitting up and working on a bunch of papers.

"Should've known you wouldn't take it easy." Dean comments.

John doesn't even look up from what he's doing, just says, "I didn't ask you to be here. Just a wee heart attack."

Dean doesn't feel like playing this game, "That was not a 'wee' heart attack, as you put it, Dad."

John argues getting louder, "Jesus, my heart stopped for maybe a few seconds. That's all it was. And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it that way."

Dean wants to mouth off, but he just says, "Let me know if you need anything."

Right as Dean starts to leave, he hears one word.

"Coffee."

Dean goes back into the room, to make sure, "What was that?"

John repeats, "Don't play dumb with me.", then goes back to his papers.

Dean walks out again, repeating, "Coffee. The old man has a 'wee' heart attack, and he's asking for coffee."

As Dean heads to the cafeteria, on instinct, he sits down at a table, pulls out the recorder and starts recording. This is more important than a silly fight over a kiss.

_ "There's something I never told you, Sammy. The Impala belonged to my dad first. I mean, he bought it back when he and my mom were still dating, before people started recognizing his work in restoring cars. Before he lost the love of his life in a house fire and decided everything, including his son, wasn't enough to stay sober for. _

_ Her name was Mary, and the Impala was in place of the Volkswagen bus she wanted him to buy. She was beautiful and tough as nails. She could've been anything, but she chose to marry my dad and raise me. _

_ Thing is, the longer his nights at the auto garage were, the more they fought. Towards the end, they were as good as divorced when she died tragically in a freak fire. She didn't know there was a gas leak in the spare room. _

_ And just like that, he idolized her again. It was like everything at the end was just erased, and all he remembered was the wonderful wife and mother. There wasn't even a traditional funeral. He had someone wrap up her body, build a pyre, and burn it. Family tradition, he said. _

_ I asked him once, cause I was a kid that didn't know any better, why he was acting like all the fighting didn't happen." _

In his time, Sam's also in the cafeteria, on his break, and once he figures out Dean just left it hanging, Sam immediately flips the tape and demands,

_ "You don't just end the story right when it gets good, you dick! Now you have to tell me. What did he say???" _

Upon hearing Sam get so mad, Dean has to laugh despite what's going on right now. But he still makes the decision to rewind his side and finish.

_ "He said, 'Son, when you've been married as long as I have and lose them, it's only then you realize how little the petty things actually matter.', followed by one of his classic shit eating grins." _

That's all Dean feels like sharing at the moment, so after he puts the tape in the stereo, he goes back for his dad's coffee and goes back to his dad's room.


	11. Cat's in the Cradle

"Hope you're happy. Had to wait for your attending to go on break before I could get this in here." Dean tells him as he hands him the coffee, not bothering to hide his irritation.

John just grabs for it, exclaiming, "Christ that's hot.", and taking a sip. "None of that decaf crap right?"

Dean assures him, "It absolutely should be decaf, but it's not."

John takes another sip, before asking, "Where's Jack?"

Dean tells him, "Told him to go. Wasn't his best. You know him. Too much heart."

John waves it off, "You're right, I do. Probably gets that from your awkward friend in the trenchcoat. He cares too much about the wrong thing."

Dean doesn't feel like listening, so he changes the subject, "What're you working on?"

John hands it over, "See for yourself. Little proposal for a car museum."

Dean asks, "Who?"

John replies, "Somebody new. They want some of my cars in it."

Dean looks it over, and he has to agree. "I like how the cars are gonna be displayed. With the light falling on it just right. What cars were you thinking?"

"Some real nice classics. Jaguar. Royce."

Dean notes, "With the vintage flooring, and having them right up front instead of the newer ones, that's pretty ballsy. Not exactly new, but it shows a real appreciation for the cars. I think I like it."

Now John changes the subject, "When was the last time you were in Scottsdale?"

Dean thinks on it, then says, "That was a while ago. I think Mom was still alive back then, and even Jack came with."

John asks another question, "You remember when we saw that 1926 Ford T Sedan?"

Dean thinks on it, "With the wood paneling?"

John confirms, "That's the one. I told you about its 4 cylinders being the perfect complement to the 2 speed manual transmission. A lot of Sedans that came my way wound up with them. Combined with the wood paneling, it made for quite a nice ride. It was a third-part of a regular vehicle—even by large, reputable coachbuilding firms or by local carpenters and craftsmen for individual customers. But I don't need to tell you that, you little bastard."

Then John turns back to the proposal, "Now where do you think a place like this should be?"

Dean's clueless, "I have no idea."

John pushes, "You said you liked it."

Dean corrects, "I said I think I like it. And on paper, yeah, it sounds awesome."

John's not having it, "Don't clam up on me now. You and I both know the way the light shines on a Ford Sedan will never be in the same league as the Impala. And the light shining on an Impala is different from a Porsche. A really amazing classic car, one that will always be loved by whoever drives it, can never hope to survive without love at first sight brought on by the right lighting. If you restore cars, you always do it with displaying it in mind. You know that if you want people to look, you have to make them. They have to be blown away by the light. The light is the key."

Then John falls asleep, so Dean steps out to go get some food for himself.

Later, Dean comes back while John is still sleeping. He takes a seat, but all he really can do is hang his head as he looks at his father.

In Sam's time, he's looking through the old hospital records, trying to find Dean, when he finds a man with the same last same.

Followed by his blood going cold when he sees something he has to tell Dean, quickly before he's too late.

He dashes through the hospital, telling another doctor, "I need to leave. It's an emergency. Take my shift." And taking off before the other doctor can say anything.


	12. Pink Moon

Dean's making the drive back home when his phone goes off.

"Hello?"

_ "Mr. Winchester?" _ Comes the hesitant question.

Confused, Dsan slowly answers, "...Yes?"

The voice continues, _ "This is Dr. Wyatt at St. Teresa. I really hate to be the one to tell you this, especially over the phone." _

Sam frantically gets into the Impala, tape filled with the sincerest of apologies as he also puts something in the glove box.

"_I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am, Dean. I wish I could be there to help, so you and me could look out at the open road lit up by the headlights of the Impala your father picked over a Volkswagen. _

_ So I could be the shoulder to cry on that you've been for me over and over again, and tell you it will pass in time. _

_ But if nothing else, from my time, one little thing that's in my power to do 2 years in the future, I hope this one thing will do what I wish I could. _

_ It won't be published for a few years, but it's cruel to make someone wait that long. I hope it goes a long way to show you how much your parents loved you." _

Sam's right, Dean decides, as he sees what Sam's stashed for him: his father's autobiography. On the cover is a beautiful sketch of the Impala, in all her glory.

The rest of that awful day is spent in the Impala, flipping through the pages and reading his father's words, looking at all the pictures of cars he's restored.

But one picture makes him stop once he sees it. It's just a picture of him helping John with the Impala, and the caption, _ John Winchester with his son Dean working on the family Impala, _but it's enough to where Dean's finally decided he's had enough.

He closes the book, wiping away the tears he couldn't stop from falling and trying to clear his sinuses, but it's just not happening, as he soon finds out once he starts crying all over again, well into the night.

The next morning, he's back in the Impala with Bones, watching the sunrise while he tries his hand at his own Impala sketch. The gift from Sam was so heartfelt, so amazing, he just wishes there was a way for him to return the favor.

Then it hits him. Immediately, he grabs the tape and the recorder, rewinding the tape so he can tell Sam his idea.

_ "I want us to meet up for real." _Is the only sentence on Dean's side of the tape, and once Sam hears it, he just sits there dumbstruck for a full 20 minutes before he finally manages to say something back.

"_Pick somewhere you wanna go. I don't care where. I'll be the one with bells on. How about tomorrow?" _

_ "Dean, come on. It would be tomorrow for me, not you. You're really gonna wait 2 years just to go on a date with me? _

_ "Yes!" _

_ "You're really sure about this? I'm not so sure." _

_ "Absolutely. More sure than I've ever been about anything, even the Impala." _

That settles it, _ "Okay. Looks like we're going on a date in two years." _

_ "We're going on a date _ _ tomorrow__. Which reminds me. Sammy... you got somewhere special you want to go?" _

Sam already knows exactly where he wants their first date to be, smiling at the thought of finally meeting Dean there,

_ "Newport Grill." _


	13. There Will Never Be Another You, But I Wish You Love

The next night is date night, and both are eagerly excited for the date to begin.

On Dean's side, he's talking to the hostess about making a reservation at the Newport Grill.

"So when are you hoping to dine with us, sir?" The hostess asks.

Dean replies, "2 years from today."

Naturally, the hostess doesn't know what to make of a request like that, "2 years from today?"

Dean confirms, "Yes, ma'am."

The hostess asks again, "Two years?"

Dean adds, "From today."

In Sam's time, he's just showing up in his best suit, greeting the hostess,

"Hi."

The hostess asks, "Name?"

Sam says without thinking, "Campbell."

The hostess asks Dean, "What's the name?"

Dean replies, "Winchester."

"Actually, it might be Winchester, now that I think about it." Sam says, realizing his mistake.

"We should definitely be able to accommodate you, sir." The hostess assures Dean, despite the skeptical look on her face.

"Did you say Winchester?" The hostess looks at Sam, giving him a once over, and smiles. "Winchester.", then escorts him to a table.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She tells Sam before walking away.

Whatever nerves he wasn't feeling, now they're unmistakable. He has no idea how this will go, but he's still excited.

To pass the time, he watches the people ice skating on the lake, which is right when his waiter shows up.

"Good evening, sir." He greets Sam as he pours some wine Sam knows he never ordered.

Seeing the confusion, the waiter says, "It's complimentary.", as he watches Sam sip it.

Wow. It's delicious, just like Sam would expect a wine from Newport Grill to taste. "Thank you."

The waiter just whispers, "Good luck." mistaking it for a blind date, and walks away.

At first, Sam's still nervous, but he tries to kill the time by looking at the other patrons, the dessert table, even the menus on his own table.

When the waiter comes back to ask, "Would the gentleman like another glass?", Sam can't help but look towards the entrance, see if Dean might be just showing up.

But no. The longer Sam waits, the more upset he gets, and the more he's starting to feel this whole thing was a mistake.

Worse is the pitying look he's getting from an older woman at another table.

Outside on the frozen lake, the skaters start to dwindle down, and before long, everyone else in the dining room is mostly gone, and the staff is starting to close.

The last thing Sam remembers before finally giving up is the only couple out on the frozen lake, and Sam can't help but notice how in sync they are, a beautiful elegance to their movements as they smile while holding onto each other.

When Dean gets into the Impala the next morning, he's surprised to find Sam's side of the tape on display. Dean definitely wasn't expecting that, having thought once they met up, that would be it. But once Dean plays the tape, it becomes all too clear.

"_You never came. You stood me up. _"

Sam's words feel like icicles to the heart, and Dean has no idea what to think. There's gotta be something, anything, he can do to fix this.

"_What? That's impossible. There has to be some explanation. I'm really sorry, Sammy. But we can fix it. We still have 2 years. Let's give it another shot." _

Dean thought he'd been fair, but once he hears Sam's reply, he knows he's wrong,

_ "Dean, stop. It's too late. We already gave it a shot. And you didn't show up." _

Seeing exactly where this is going, Dean's quick to shut it down fast,

_ "Don't you dare check out on me now. What about _ For Darkness Shows the Stars? _ You said it yourself. They get another chance." _

But Sam's not listening, _ "We're not characters in a book, Dean. And characters in a book can be taken out with one word on a keyboard faster than a backspace key can take it back. _

_ I was with my grandmother in Towne West Square on Valentine's Day, when someone I didn't even know was killed right in front of me. He spent the last minutes of his life in my arms before he died. _

_ And I had the thought, "What kind of sick joke is that to kill someone on Valentine's Day?" And I started thinking of all the people in his life that loved him, that were counting on him, who will now never see him again. _

_ And I had an even worse thought, "What if nobody is? What if your whole life you've relied on no one but yourself, right up to the very end?" _

_ So I bought back the Impala, looking for any kind of answers she could offer up. Instead, I got you. And I let myself believe it didn't have to be that way. That for once, I could just be happy in this little safety net we both made. _

_ But we both know it doesn't exist, Dean. I have to be here in the life I'm living now." _

"_Please don't record your voice for me anymore. Don't try to track me down. Just let me walk away." _

Dean, never one to follow instructions, completely ignores Sam's request.

First, he pulls out the recorder to say something for Sam. But when he goes to look later, it's only to see that Sam hasn't touched it, Dean's side still on the front.

Then he tries recording more tapes and stashing them in the glove box. Overtime, the glove box starts to get full, still exactly where Dean left them, so Dean knows Sam's not looking at them.

For months Dean does this, even hiding some in other parts of the Impala when the glove box becomes too full.

On Sam's side, he doesn't even look at the stereo or anywhere else, letting his last recording say goodbye.

Now that he's let go of Dean, he decides he's held onto the Impala long enough, makes a deal with someone new who works on classic cars such as the Impala.

Hopefully this time will be permanent.


	14. Chiamami Adesso

Eventually, Sam finds himself at a busy bar with some colleagues when his phone rings.

"Hello?" Unfortunately, the bar's too loud, so he can't hear anything. "Gimme a sec, I can't hear you."

Once Sam's moved to a quiet side of the bar, he tries again, "Hey."

Turns out it's Brady, back in Wichita again. "How long are you here for this time?"

There's a pause, before Sam replies again, "I'm at a bar with some friends."

Somehow, Brady takes this as an opportunity to ask Sam out for dinner, and this time goes a lot smoother.

"I was actually really glad to hear from you." Sam tells Brady now, and he means it. "I'm actually surprised how glad I was to hear from you. How did your meeting go?" Sam asks.

Brady waves it off, "It went fine. Actually...I got the job."

Sam's all about being happy for him, "Really? That's great."

Brady goes into a little more detail, "Really small hospital. I'd be an attending initially. Really good pay."

Then Brady tells him the best part, "And it's right here in Wichita."

Later, after they're walking home together, Sam says again, "That's really awesome news."

But then they're at Sam's apartment complex, and wouldn't you know it, they've just managed to stop right in front of the tree Dean planted, and Sam can't help but stare at it.

In fact, he stares at it for so long, Brady looks at it as well, before asking, "What?"

Sam's been down in the dumps over Dean long enough, and there's a perfectly nice guy right in front of him. Why not try again?

So Sam decides to surprise Brady by pulling him in for a kiss, a really long one, so there's no mistaking what Sam's after.

In Dean's time, he's just walking with Bones, when suddenly, she takes off again in a sprint.

Dean tries to catch up with her, but she's long gone before he can see where she went.

Dean debates chasing after her anyway, but then it hits him. This is right about the time Bones is supposed to be with Sam.

That thought makes him think of Sam, as well as all those tapes that went unheard.

Then he goes back to the Impala, grabbing all the tapes he's hidden in her and putting them in an empty box he has in his apartment, bundles them up and gives them a kiss for luck, then packs them away to stash it under the fake bottom in the trunk.

Only, as he does, he realizes this is was what Sam was referring to in his first recording. Which means it's not going to work. Shit.

Later, Dean's driving the Impala up to the clinic Brady's working at, getting out and walking towards the entrance, when Brady comes out himself.

"You still want a classic car?" Dean asks him, holding out the keys. "It what Sam wants."

This strikes Brady as odd, demanding, "How the hell do you know what Sam wants?"

But Dean's not here to chitchat, just says, "Trust me." and gives Brady the keys, walking away.

Brady's only more confused, when suddenly, he hears barking, and then there's a dog next to him.

Brady's all friendly, "Hey, girl. Wait. I know you.", then goes back to watching Dean's retreating back. 

Who the hell is this guy?


	15. He's Gone

Elsewhere, Dean enlists Jack's help with his next project: moving into a new apartment, which just happens to be the one Sam's living in in the future.

Once everything is there, Dean starts sketching again.

Now, he stops the one he's working on to ask Jack, "Whaddya think?", referring to the sketch of the Impala he's working on.

Jack doesn't sugar-coat, "Dude, you're obsessed. You know that, right? And why are you so fixated on your dad's Impala, anyway? Why not work on your own portfolio?"

Dean turns back to his sketch, only saying, "Because it's Sammy's."

The confusion clears for Jack then, "Right. The guy from the future you told me about."

"His name is Sam." Dean quips.

Jack sits down, asking out of concern more than anything else, "You still talking to Sam through the stereo?"

Dean shake his head, "Nope."

Jack asks, "Why not?"

Dean doesn't bother lying, "Cause he asked me to stop."

That doesn't make any sense to Jack, "Why?"

That makes Dean stop again, before answering, "Time, I guess.", then goes back to sketching.

Jack, however, has something else in mind, "Hey, let's be honest here. This is gonna be good for you. Now you can focus on someone real."

Which prompts Dean to turn completely around as he levels with Jack, "Look, Jack. I want you to understand something, alright? The entire time we were talking, Sam was the most real thing in my life, more real than any chick flick could ever hope to show on camera. He's the most real person I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

Here, Dean looks away as he goes on, "I saw him. I kissed him."

Then he pauses again, before he says it for the first time in his life, "I love him."

The heartbreaking look on Dean's face would do anyone in, especially when he follows it up with, "And now he's just gone."

Even Jack can see how much Dean's hurting, as Dean repeats, "He's just fucking gone.", and walks over to another part of the apartment.

In Sam's time, Sam is flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch, while Brady's working on his computer in another room. All in all, just another weekday for them.

"Can you turn that down, Sam?" Brady calls out, but doesn't get up.

Instead, Sam just turns it off after not finding anything and goes to the bedroom.

Only once he's right next to the bed, his foot steps on a loose floorboard. Confused, he stomps on it to try and put it back in place, but it doesn't move. 

Frustrated, he lifts the rug and stomps on it again, but that just makes the board come off altogether, and right as he goes to put it back, his eye catches something underneath.

He reaches in, and when his hand comes into contact with something other than wood, he pulls it out, only to discover a haphazardly wrapped package.

He unwraps it slowly, pulling off the plastic piece by piece, and of all the things he could've been prepared for, finding his old copy of _ For the Darkness Shows the Stars _ was not it.

Sam opens the book cover, reading the quote written there,

"Memories of this—his voice, his face, the sound of his breath and his heartbeat. She felt him like a leaf feels the sun, like a magnet feels metal."

Well. Sam has no clue how Dean managed to pull this off, but regardless, he's grateful for Dean finally giving back his book.


	16. Time Has Told Me

Before long, it's New Year's Eve, and Dean throws a little celebration, but he winds up staring out the window most of the night, because once the clock strikes midnight, it'll be 2018, the year Sam first puts the cassette tape in the Impala's stereo.

In Sam's time, he's looking at other cars when Brady finally shows up. Immediately, Brady's not impressed with what Sam's looking at.

"I skipped my lunch for this?"

Sam's all about trying to get Brady to like it, "I know, it needs work."

Brady scoffs, "Work? How about just scrapping it altogether?"

Sam laughs, before telling him, "Found someone who specializes in restoring classic cars. Scheduled an appointment for tomorrow."

Again, Sam tries to get Brady on board, "Be serious. We can't hold onto the Impala forever, we've had it for longer than we were planning. It's time to put old ghosts away."

The next day, they show up to the technician's office, as Sam tells Brady more about it,

"It's actually pretty new."

Brady's already skeptical, "New, as in inexperienced?"

Sam denies, "No, new as in we can afford it."

Once they reach the reception desk, they're asked to wait, so they both sit on empty chairs, right under where the name of the business,_ Family Business Restoration, _ is painted on the wall.

Then Sam remembers, and pulls something out for Brady.

"Oh, before I forget. Happy Valentine's day."

Immediately, Brady's face is guilty, "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't even get you something. I've just been so busy with work."

Sam smiles to assure Brady, but truthfully, it hurts to know the man he's been seeing couldn't even just say something to acknowledge the day, because he was so busy with his job.

In Dean's time, he and Jack are just leaving a building when they head outside, only to be surprised by what they find.

"What the hell? Why's it so warm?" 

"Global warming."

In Sam's time, Jack comes out to address him, "Dr. Campbell? Sorry to keep you waiting.

The next few hours are just them and the technician's talking about what they can do to restore Sam's new classic car.

"Wanna grab a drink after work?" Dean asks.

Jack shakes his head, "Can't. Sorry. I'm taking Kaia out for Valentine's Day."

Dean laughs at that, then keeps walking for a few seconds, before he realizes what Jack just said.

"Wait. What did you just say?"

Jack replies, "Today's Valentine's Day, and I'm taking out my girlfriend Kaia on a date. Some bubbly, lobster tails, maybe some chocolate covered strawberries."

Dean's still stuck on the other thing, "Tell me the date again."

Jack doesn't get what the issue is, "February 14th."

Dean repeats this, "February 14th, 2018."

Sam finally finishes up talking with the technicians, "Thank you so much. Everything was just so stunning."

But then, he sees a drawing on the wall that catches his attention, and goes to take a closer look.

Brady tries to tell him, "Sam, I really need to get back to work.", but Sam just waves him off.

Once he's right in front of it, Sam asks, "Who drew this?"

The head technician, Jack, replies, "Actually, my best friend did."

Sam has to asks, "Who's your best friend?"

Jack replies, "Dean Winchester. Did you two know each other?"

Sam smiles, cause he's pretty sure this guy has no idea, "Yeah, we did."

Then he asks on a whim, "Uh, would you by chance know how I could get ahold of him? Is he in the city?"

Jack's response is a little shaky, "I'm really sorry, but...Dean passed away two years ago. Actually two years ago today, now that I think about it. There was this horrible accident."

So now Sam knows. Dean didn't stand him up. He just isn't alive. It's so heartbreaking to hear the truth, even after all this time.

But then his heart stops cold. It can't be. There's no way. Hundreds of people die on Valentine's Day. What are the odds?

"Where?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Impala drawing was done by __akinson__, and can be found here: https://drawtodrive.com/akinson/1967-chevy-impala
> 
> All rights go to the artist.


	17. Tears of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday hope will grow  
I'm here, don't you fear  
Don't let go

The second Sam gets confirmation, Sam bolts out of that office like a bat outta hell. There's still time. He has to hurry before he misses his chance.

Brady attempts to stop him, "Sam wait! Would you stop for a moment? Goddamnit, answer me! What the hell is wrong with you? Sam!"

Dean is making a mad dash back to the Impala. Hopefully the box is still there.

Sam goes to where he's been keeping the Impala until further notice, gets in, and drives it somewhere remote where he won't be disturbed.

Once parked, he practically tears open the glove box to grab the recorder, shoving a blank tape into it as he desperately tries to keep his voice calm.

The second he sees her, Dean makes quick work of picking the lock to open the trunk, lifting up the fake bottom.

Sam forces a calm he doesn't feel as he speaks, because he's only got one shot at this, and he'll never forgive himself if it doesn't work.

Dean opens the box, scrambling for the one they'd been using, grabs the recorder, rewinds the tape to play it at the important part.

The second Sam's finished, his hand shakes as he puts the tape with a "2018!!!" label on it into the tape deck, and closes it.

Now it's all up to Dean.

First Sam prays to a God he doesn't believe in, before it gets too much and he has to get out.

Then he clasps his hands behind his head, feeling like he's losing his mind.

_"...was with my grandmother in Towne West Square on Valentine's Day." _

That's it. That's his answer. Quickly, he gets in the Impala and drives it towards Towne West, hoping Brady doesn't have him arrested for stealing it.

Sam's devolved into full-on sobbing, for the man that died in his arms 2 years ago, and for the very same man he's trying to save.

Dean makes it there in no time, and sure enough, there Sam is. All he needs to do is cross the street and he's there.

_ "Dean. I know why you didn't show up for our date. The man that died at Towne West? It was you. I'm begging you, don't cross that street. I need you to wait. Don't look for me. Don't try to meet up with me. I've never said this to anyone before, but Dean...I love you. I wish I could've said it under circumstances, but it's true."_

Now Sam's sure he's having a panic attack, and needs to hold onto something, so he gets back in the Impala and grips the steering wheel tight, trying to let that ground him.

_ "If any part of you still cares about me, I need you to wait. For me, with me. Just keep waiting." _

The moment is right there, but Dean doesn't move, backing away from the edge of the sidewalk.

Sam sees the tape deck open, sans tape, and only then does he feel like he can breathe again.

Dean reaches into his pocket, pulling out the tape he found in the stereo after checking it out of habit, remembering the words.

_ "It's just two more years, Dean. Come to the Impala. I'm waiting on the start of our drive." _

Sam's still staring at the tape deck when he hears someone pull up behind the Impala, and Sam turns to look.

He slowly gets out of the Impala, walking towards the other car slowly, a smile slowly forming the closer he gets.

Dean does the same, almost unable to believe they finally managed to get to this point.

When they finally meet in the middle, they don't say anything.

Sam's the first one to speak, "You did it.", only to be completely ambushed by Dean grabbing him in a bear hug, before turning it into a hard kiss. 

After the initial shock wears off, Sam leans into it, then kisses back just as hard. 

This is it. This is what he's been missing all this time. Sam had almost given up, then he took a chance, and Dean's right here with him.

There's no telling what their future together holds. So many things they need to figure out. But they both know all that really matters is they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Hopefully I managed to give the third lead of the show the justice she deserves. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
